


How Cliché

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [142]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Hook-Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus and Caroline as bridesmaid and best man hooking up at a wedding.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 35





	How Cliché

Caroline woke in a hazy bliss to the sunshine streaming through the curtains. Lifting her arms in a stretch, she noted feeling a bit sore. That confused her until her fist accidentally hit the back of the man still sleeping next to her. “Oh,” she gasped, memories surfacing at a rapid clip.

That’s right. She all but dragged the best man up to her hotel room after the wedding party’s midnight breakfast. Considering the brief hookup in the bathroom during the reception, however, no one could possibly blame her for being eager. Taking advantage of her fluffy king-size bed was absolutely worth whatever jibes she’d have to endure over brunch.

As though he could hear her appreciative thoughts, Klaus rolled over to face her. Squinting into the light, he still managed to look too adorable with his dimples and bed head. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning,” she murmured, clapping a horrified hand over her mouth. “Sorry, morning breath.”

Smirking, he reached a hand under the covers to tug her closer, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Still a pleasant way to wake up,” he flirted.

She felt suddenly shy despite their fairly aggressive courting throughout the several wedding-related events they’d endured together in their respective roles. Bonnie had let her play Maid of Honor-zilla to create the perfect parties, just as Kol passed off any groom chore he was given onto his favorite brother. A lot of juggling and trading favorites to check off every to-do list turned out to be rather fun in the long run, as clearly shown by the state of her bed. “We should probably get moving, brunch and presents start in about an hour.”

“An hour? We can work with that,” Klaus promised, already dropping kisses down her chest. “Then we can shower, even brush our teeth for a proper greeting.”

Biting her lip, she dug her fingers into his hair. “Conserving water is only the right thing to do.”

He nipped the curve of her breast. “Though we shouldn’t rush. You’ve put a lot of work into this weekend, and it’s only fair I repay the favor.” His lips drifted further, past her bellybutton.

She was inclined to agree, already planning to text her fellow bridesmaids and let them pick up the slack for her being late. It’s not like Kol and Bonnie wouldn’t ‘sleep in,’ too.


End file.
